JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! 3.0: JWToons Edition
JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! 3.0: JWToons Edition 'is a toys-to-life video game and the third installment of JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun!. Info When things in the multiverse became worse thanks to Black & White Missy, it's up to Marlie from ''Once Upon a Tales, Julie from Sorceress Girl, and Brayan from Hollywood World, to save the worlds of JeremyWorks. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as its previous installments but with much more variety like a bigger skill tree, Coming soon! New characters featured JeremyWorks Studios Hollywood World * Brayan Fox * Tamia Fox * Liana Walkers Wayside * Todd * Maurecia Fantastic World Coming soon! My Own Pet Coming soon! The Best Boy Coming soon! JeremyWorld Animation Evil Girl Coming soon! The Insane Adventures Coming soon! That Crazy Cat Coming soon! Lucky Coming soon! Lone Wolf Coming soon! Welcome To the 90's Coming soon! A Princess Life Coming soon! Red Ball Animation Look Who Right! Coming soon! JeremySoft Sorceress Girl * Julie Zarahi! * Zarahi * Niamh * Mason Quinn the Rockstar * Quinn * Annabelle * Vanessa * Josiah * Ariana JWToons Once Upon a Tales * Marlie The Satin and Bizzy Show * Satin * Bizzy Wacky Toons Adventures Coming soon! Magical Girl to the Resuce Coming soon! Once Upon a Tales Coming soon! Blue & Pink Coming soon! Tag Teamwork Time! Coming soon! Guest Stars RandomToons * Jeannie * Jenny the Mouse * Tina the Cat * Jackie * Doggier * Payten The Chronicles of Prydain * Taran * Princess Eilonwy * Fflewddur Fflam * Gurgi Angry Birds * Red * Stella * Chuck * Bomb * Matilda * Hal * Bubbles * Terrence * Babies Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * Tip * Oh Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Doctor Neo Cortex Unikitty! * Unikitty * Puppycorn * Dr Fox * Hawkodie * Richard Storks * Junior * Tulip The Jetsons * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Astro * Rosie the Robot Maid Puyo Puyo * Amitie * Arle Nadja Super Monkey Ball * Aiai * Meemee * Baby * Gongon Playsets * '''Starter Pack ** Triple Sided Level Pack Cube ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Base ** Marlie ** Julie ** Brayan Fox ** The game itself * Guest Star Starter Pack ** Jeannie ** Unikitty ** Crash Bandicoot ** The game itself ** JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Base ** Crash Bandicoot Level Pack * The Satin and Bizzy Show Level Pack ** Satin ** Bizzy ** The Satin and Bizzy Show Level Pack * Quinn the Rockstar Level Pack ** Quinn ** Annabelle ** Quinn the Rockstar Level Pack * Storks Level Pack ** Junior ** Tulip ** Storks Level Pack * Unikitty! Level Pack ** Unikitty ** Puppycorn ** Unikitty! Level Pack Sets Coming soon! Trivia * The expansion is considered as the JeremyWorks' version to Disney Infinity 3.0, but more focused in JWToons shows than Star Wars. * The Angry Birds characters appear in their designs from The Angry Birds Movie. * This game is a homage to JWToons block and channel. Category:Video Game